Harry Potter: Lord of the Potter
by Jayovac
Summary: Harry and Frodo team up to throw both the Ring and the Horcruxes into Mount Doom, but what secret is Harry really hiding?


Lord of the Potter

By Jayovac

It a quite rainy day and London when Harry Potter, but he was in the Hogwarts.

"Oh hello there harry" said Rone Weasliy because he was his best friend.

"hi ron" said Harry Potter but then there was a exdplosion. "What is that?" shouts Ron and casted a magical spell to ropect them from the falling destruction rocks.

Chapter Part 2

Harry and Ron "Was it safe?" "I don't know" But then there was a small man in front of him like a gobelin. "No I am not" the small man said and he showed them a intense ring of power."Oh my" Ron and Harry say in both together. "Where did you get those?"

"I am on a quest from the Shire to sent by one the Gandalf the gray to throw those ring into the mount doom." Harry potter got a idea in his head and he knew that it was destiny for him to join the small man and throw the horcruxez into this mountain of doom, too, so that he could Voldemort and save them forever, and he knew Ron would join him on his epic quest.

"But what about Hermoine?"

Harry told him that she was very busy and tyhat she could not come to join them. Ron said fine and it was okay.

"My name is Frodlo Baggins and I am from another land that is not like this place. It is like the shire but we do not have the magic like you?"

Harry and Ron were mysticalfied by the Frodlo Baggins question of asking. "I don't know but we must leave soon" and they opened a teleportal to take them to Middle Erath.

Chnapter 3

The sun was just settling over the sky with red like blood and orange like a sunset when Harry, Ron, and Frodlo came bouncing over a hill. But then suddenly, there were cries like fighting. And there was a lot fire in the air.

"NO!" shoutted Harry Potter.

"We are in the middle of a battle attack!" Wayhch out he said!

But it was too late, and Ron was sliceded him head off by a gigantic orc axe. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Harry Potter and he felt sorrow like a million bee stings at the loss of his best frie4nd in the whole wide world. "I am sorry of your loss" said Fordlo Baggins after the fighting was done and the battle was over by them from a lot magical spells were cast and somw swords were fight with.

"I know you are sorry…" Harry Potter say, "Buyt he was my best man in the worldly universe and I will never ever have another friend like Ron Weasily"

But theuy knew that Ron would want them to contonuie on their quest, and they knew it wiould be over so very soon.

Chapter 4: The Mountain of Doom

They were coming up on a long, winding path that hauntered to the left. On both sides were mounds of ash, and in the distance, they could see the thin silhouette of Mount Doom's peak.

"ARE WE ALMOST THERE?" shoutered Harry Potter. "Yes,!" shout Frodo.

Then they were at the peak and Sauron and Voldemorf and..COULD IT BE? YES, IT WAS THEM.

"You have done excellent," say Voldemort to Frodo. Harry potter realize it was a trick?

"How could you?" Harry ask angrily at Frodo.

"I am sorry Harry. I became best friends but now I have to betray you to save my people…" he say and put him head down.

"Bawhahahahaha," laugh Voldemort and and Sauron. "It id too late for you."

But suddenly, Harry became energize like a Super Saiyan from DragonBalllZ. There was lightning and energy going on all over the place. It was blue and so much of it that. Then a bunch of Nazgul and Dementers were a flying everywhere?

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" the bad guys shouted just as Dementer flew down and sucked the soul from Voldemort and Harry therw the Horcruxes into the fiery.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" someone shout and Harry Potter did a amazing spell that knocked the villains into the fire, killing them instantly.

Then only Frodo was left.

"How coukld you betray me?" Harry said and ponted his wand at Frodo. It was turning blue with extremely energy.

"I am sorry…will you forgive me?" Frodo said but secertyl got out a daggern with a poison form his backpack. But then Harry went invisible with his cloak, and used a shove spell to knock Frodo into the FIRE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SHOUTED FOROD AS HFELL INTO THE FIRES OF MOUNT DOOMEN.

Harry had to breathing a sigh of relief, just as a Griffin came down. And on it, Gandalf and Dumbledfore were cheering and casting magical spells of happiness that were like fireworks in the night sky.

"Harry…I am so porud of you," said Dumbledore. But then..Harry Potter did another spell that FLUGN Dumbledore and Gandalf into the fire.

"Haha," cackled Harry Potter.

And then Randall Flagg from the Dark Tower and The Stand came out from behind the shadows and said, "You did well, Harry."

**The End?**


End file.
